


Tweet Approval

by ecklainer



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee, Glee RPF, chris colfer - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren hates getting approval...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweet Approval

Darren hates having to get Michael’s approval on everything he tweets. You’d think a 25-year-old man could handle a social media site but apparently he’s not trusted to do that.

Darren: This ok… Sometimes I just wanna be @JacobArtist. He’s incredible. Anyone else think his ‘let me love you’ was one of the best songs we’ve ever done?

Michael: Perfect. You’re getting better at this!

That’s when the fun ideas come to his head.

Darren: I think I wanna change it up some… Sometimes I just wanna be @chriscolfer. He’s incredible. Anyone else think his ass is one of the best asses I’ve ever done?

Michael: Ha ha very funny…and no!

Darren: Ok how about this… @chriscolfer is the most talented man alive. His voice, his moves, his writing, his tongue…oh wait, dammit.

Michael: Seriously Darren, do you not have anything else to do but think of these tweets I will NEVER let you send?

Darren: Last one I swear… 

Darren: @chriscolfer rocked my fucking world last night! Thank you baby for sharing that beautiful ass with me. Can’t wait till I can share mine with you tonight!

No response. ‘Hmm maybe he got busy…’

Michael: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME DARREN! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO FIX THIS!?

Darren: Whoa calm down dude! It was just a joke! I wouldn’t do that to you.

Michael: Check your messages.

Darren pulls up his inbox. “OH SHIT!” he yelled in the middle of the scene they were about to shoot. He accidentally sent that last text to Twitter and not Michael.

Darren: Oh man! I am so sorry! I was thinking Twitter and sent it there instead of you! What do we do!?

Darren looked up in time to see Chris storming towards him.

Michael: RUN!


End file.
